


Eleutheromania- chapter 1

by bobasheebaby



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Evil, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: An unexpected death offers Liam and Olivia an escape from their past.
Relationships: Liam/Olivia Nevrakis
Series: Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621735
Kudos: 5





	Eleutheromania- chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a seriously dark AU that I collaborated on with a tumblr friend. She has given me permission to post here. So many of our favorite characters have changed. Please please don’t read if you are under 18.

Eleutheromania- (n) a great desire for or obsession with freedom

Liam didn’t shed a tear for his father the day he was placed in the cold, damp earth. Those around him thought it was simply a stoic facade, a way for the young king to stay strong in a time of grief.

Those closest to him knew the truth. There was never any love between Liam and his father. Maybe when he was a small boy he had loved his father, but he soon found it impossible to feel any love for the man he quickly learned was his father in name only.

A perfectly manicured hand slipped into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “He got what he deserved.” No sadness or love was in her cold, calm voice.

–

_Liam clenched his fists. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go._ Lung cancer. _The words instilled more anger in him than he ever felt possible._

_He never expected that one day he would be king. Ever since he became crown prince the thought that he would gain his new title due to disease never once crossed his mind._ No, this isn’t how I become king.

_Not this, not this time. He would take control over the years he’d been powerless to the things that happened to him. He would become king on his terms. His father didn’t get to go out after a ‘brave’ battle with cancer. He didn’t get to grow a single day older. He wouldn’t get sicker. This would be done for them. The only bit of justice they would ever get for the horrors they experienced at the hands of the man who called himself his father._

_He quietly crept into Constantine’s quarters; he didn’t want to alert him yet. One thing he could be thankful for was that the disease made him sleep more, making it easier to catch him off guard._

_This would be far from painless for his father._

_He tightened his grip on his borrowed dagger. He knew she would be upset she missed this, but he needed to be the one to do this. She would have taken the lead. No, this was his time. It was for them both, but it would be by his hands._

_A sinister smile spread upon his lips as he stood above his father. He contemplated burying the blade in his father’s side while he slept, but that would far too kind to the monster before him. Liam raised the dagger, slamming the jeweled hilt into his father’s sternum._

_Constantine woke with a start, gasping in pain, his sapphire eyes wide with shock, shifting to anger and then fear as he saw his son standing above him, weapon in hand. He opened his mouth to speak._

_“No!” Liam hissed. “You don’t get to plead. I pleaded with you over and over and you never stopped. Olivia pleaded and you only hit her harder. It stops now!” He plunged the dagger into his father’s side, just below the ribs, the blade angled upwards to puncture his lung. He smiled as Constantine let out a pained gasp, a wheezing sound coming with each labored breath. He pulled out the blade and plunged it back into his father’s chest with force as he twisted the blade. He held the knife steady as he watched the life fade from his father’s eyes._

_He slowly pulled the dagger from the former King’s chest, his smile growing into a broad grin. He wiped the dagger clean of blood before stashing it where it wouldn’t be found._ Livvy would kill me if I lost one of her daggers _. He thought of all the pain he’d felt at his father’s hands as he tried to draw up an ounce of believable emotion before he pulled his father’s lifeless body into his arms. He needed this to look believable. He needed to be covered in his father’s blood._

_“Father! Someone help! Guards!”_

_The corners of his lips twitched upwards as he heard the pounding of feet coming down the marble corridor. He gave the best performance of his life: a distraught son, coming to visit his dying father to find him murdered in his own bed. The doctor came and declared him dead. He ordered that the king’s chambers be gutted and rebuilt; any reminder of his father in the room would only add to his grief._

_Unknown to them, he was talking about a different type of grief. He bit into his tongue to keep from smiling. They were finally free._

–

Liam shook his head, his words spitting like venom. “No Livvy, he didn’t get _anywhere_ near what he deserved for what he did to us _and you know it_.”

Olivia nodded. She knew he was right; death for Constantine was a gift he didn’t deserve. While they agreed that death was far too kind for him, they also knew that he couldn’t be allowed to breathe after all he’d done to make their childhoods a living hell. They needed him gone more than they needed justice.

Justice was something they knew they’d never get. Years of abuse and terror and only two people had ever believed them. They both ended up dead. Only three people other than Constantine knew the truth behind their deaths and they would never be believed. Liam and Olivia had no other choice; they had to take matters into their own hands.

–

_Liam took Olivia’s small hand in his. “It’s okay Livvy, I’ve got you. He won’t hurt you anymore, neither of them will.”_

_Olivia looked up at him with tear-filled emerald eyes. “You can’t stop him, Liam. You can’t stop either of them,” she croaked, her voice hoarse from each harsh scream he had wrenched from her lungs._

_Liam looked down at the floor. He knew she was right; there was no way to stop his father from hurting either of them. They’d tried to get help countless times and they were always told that they had gruesome imaginations._

_On the outside, it appeared that they had everything any child could ever want. They lived in a lavish palace in a small country located in the Mediterranean Sea. Their life should have been one that was made of dreams; instead, they lived in a nightmare. They were both on their own until they learned each other’s darkest secrets. Now, they vowed they’d always have each other._

_They vowed to do what they could to take control of their lives. It would be them against the world._

–

“Maybe we should have waited until after the social season. You know Regina will try harder to push Madeleine on you.”

Liam glanced at her, his chestnut eyes telling her more than words. “It doesn’t matter; either way they would push for Madeleine.” He squeezed her hand. “I won’t agree to it. Regina can respect my wishes as her king or we can deal with her.”

Olivia nodded her even and calm face. She would give _anything_ to teach the Bad Egg lesson but knew she needed to wait. “Aren’t you worried about the council?”

“They won’t be easily swayed by her. I’ll play the grieving son card and they shall keep things as planned.”

“When did the Bad Egg call for the meeting?”

“Later today. Don’t worry, we will be on our way to New York by morning.”

–

The council sat around the large oak table to discuss moving forward in the wake of King Constantine’s death. The social season had already been planned, but his death meant that Liam’s marriage and coronation needed to happen sooner than initially anticipated. Liam frowned as he picked at a scone. _Of course she’d try to push the date up to be as soon as possible so I won’t have time to prepare._ He took a sip of coffee as debated the issue with Duke Comvallier. _It doesn’t matter what the Bad Egg says, the result will remain: Madeleine will not be my queen._

“Liam needs to be engaged. That’s how it’s always been done.” Regina calmly stated. She turned her gaze to Liam, her brown eyes narrowing. “Just get it done with and propose to Madeleine. She’s the best choice for you and the country. She’s who Leo chose.” 

Liam’s jaw clenched. He _would_ not be choosing Madeleine, _ever_. “Father’s passing was _unexpected_. I’m sure the council can make an exception this once. The social season is just two weeks away and we have women coming from some of Cordonia’s finest houses.”

Duke Domvallier tapped his fingers against the smooth polished oak. “King Liam is correct.” He nodded to the former queen. “As are you, ma’am. This is highly unorthodox but unexpected events, such as the death of the reigning monarch, will cause things to never go as planned. We will continue with the social season as planned. Whoever the King chooses at the end shall be queen.”

Regina seethed. She was positive that Liam had something to do with her husband’s death but she couldn’t prove it. She would find a way to make him accept _Madeleine as his queen._

Liam nodded; he would have two weeks to find someone suitable. “Thank you, Demetrius.” He allowed his stoic façade to slip, a ‘sadness’ falling over his face. “Olivia and I will be traveling to New York. It’s too difficult to be here without Father under these circumstances.”

Demetrius nodded. “Of course.”

Liam had two weeks to find the perfect queen.


End file.
